


[英leo]逃离甜蜜生活

by akoiro



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe- Europe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akoiro/pseuds/akoiro
Summary: 不务正业的死神雷欧意外地影响了收割对象的生命轨迹。





	[英leo]逃离甜蜜生活

**Author's Note:**

> 死神设定部分参考《黑执事》，但不完全一样。

长辈们送给年轻的死神月永雷欧的第一句箴言：永远不要和人类发生联系。你可以对他们微笑或者眨眼以调调情，但不要打破那层人类看不见的隔膜——例如询问他们的名字，然后夸赞这几个音节组合在一起是多么可爱。

正值青春期的月永雷欧今晚做的第一件事情就是违背这条不成文的规则。“天、祥、院、英、智。”他一字一顿地重复道，“英——智。”

坐在他对面，慷慨地接受了他买单的一杯酒的金发青年歪过头。刚刚轻轻抿了几口，他的面庞已经红透了，显然是第一次来这种地方，第一次喝酒也说不定。

“嗯......我还是想叫你天使。不仅仅是因为可爱，更多的是因为精准。”雷欧笑嘻嘻地决定道，“我是个作曲家。对作曲家——不，对任何艺术家来说精准都是最重要的，精准是我的人生哲学。”

对死神的收割艺术而言也是同一个道理。死神不是机器，死神也会犯错，但尽可能地保持精确度是一个能让人类与死神都避免过度的工作和操劳的方法。不过雷欧今晚不想谈论死神，和人类在一起的时候，他是一个音乐家——尽管他从来不让人类真正听到自己的音乐。那是一种比性爱深入得多的交流。

“知道了知道了，我不会让他们听到的。”雷欧不久前还用这个说辞回答了同为死神的濑名泉的质问，“毕竟那可是绝对会改变他们的生命轨迹的杰作啊！”

泉回以一个白眼，但雷欧觉得泉在心里也同意。

“天使？”回到小酒吧。叫做英智的金发青年微笑了一下，在萨克斯风和酒精带来的迷醉快感中轻轻摇晃着头，“你让我害羞了。”雷欧的直觉却觉得他一点都不在害羞。与其相反，半杯酒不止让他的脸颊泛红，更解放了这张漂亮脸蛋上仿佛孩子一般好奇的神情。于是雷欧说：“说不定我没有在夸你呢。你知道他们在天堂成天剥小鸟的羽毛取乐吗？如果有专门收割小鸟的灵魂的死神的话，估计那群天使要被恨死了。”

“听起来他们过着无聊的生活呢。但是为什么是小鸟呀？听起来不怎么性感。”英智用乏力但快活的声音说，“我还期待着......会剥兔子皮之类的呢。”

英智嘬了一口玻璃杯，又还没尽兴似的一次性把剩下的液体都倒进喉咙。

雷欧正准备说因为羽毛漂亮的鸟可以飞到天堂的高度，但是兔子的一生中估计鲜有机会朝天堂的方向望一眼。但英智的咳嗽声让他没来得及开口。英智有些痛苦地捂住自己的嘴，转过头，发出了一声呜咽。蓝宝石似的眼睛眯了起来，暂时将雷欧排除在了自己的视线之外。

直到英智平息下来，雷欧才又说道：“比你想象中的要烈吧。”

英智不承认也不否认，只是用那双眼睛盯着雷欧。如果换作是其他人或在其他时候，雷欧只会以同样不礼貌的方式回瞪过去。不过英智让他觉得有趣。白皙的脸上的颜色诡异又漂亮，不知道醉酒、孩子气的兴奋、被拆穿的害羞和刚刚的咳嗽是以怎样的比例调和出现在他脸上的绯色的。

“我们找个别的地方吧。”雷欧决定主动，“这里的乐子也就这样了。”

雷欧敏锐地注意到英智不动声色地犹豫了一秒，自己难道是他的第一个男性床伴吗——甚至去掉前缀也成立？通常情况下，死神应该避免这种情况，不过今天他懒得去在意。

英智最终微笑了。他一边跟随着站起身的雷欧，饶有兴趣的注意到自己实际上比他高出不少，一边却又摇摇晃晃地靠在了他身上，在他耳边轻佻地问道：“但是乐队还在演奏呢。你不喜欢爵士乐吗？”

雷欧决心不回答这个问题。

 

第二天的早晨，月永雷欧面对旅馆发黄的镜子用酒漱口。比起对人类，酒精对他的作用小得可以忽略不计，所以在工作前摄入一点也不是什么大不了的事。他从地板上捡起自己皱成一团的外套，从口袋中掏出一本黑色封面的小册子。

那是雷欧的工作日志。他随手找到今天的日期，发现离换班只有半个小时，而第一个工作地点离这里的路程大约要步行二十分钟。

“......”身后传来动静。只披着一条毯子的英智不知什么时候也已经醒了，正倚在浴室门口，看着雷欧的背影。他的嘴动了动，好像想说些什么，但因为疲惫没有说出口。

“早啊，天使。”雷欧在心里责怪自己昨天是不是玩得有些过火。被他叫做天使的青年显然缺乏体力——不像他平常认识的那些真正的天使，当然也可爱得多。但是当时的英智看起来实在很快活，而雷欧在这方面还像个小孩子，即使是和他的死神同伴们在一起，他也从来不是那个在别人尽兴时喊停的人。 “你要走了吗？”

雷欧点了点头：“是啊，工作要迟到了。在周日上班很奇怪吧？”

“有人在周日过生活，有些人就得替他们工作。”英智假装随意地说道，“你是做什么的？”

不论是一夜情还是与人类的交流，雷欧都相信最好不要彼此交换太多细节：“唔，我记得我好像是个秘密特工。”

“ 原来如此。现在我知道秘密特工执行任务之前是可以饮酒的了，你这算是泄露了情报吗？”英智的脸上重新挂上了某种习惯性的微笑，“可以吗？”

虽然语气是询问，但他的手已经伸到了半空中。雷欧只好把酒瓶递给他，开始穿上自己的长裤。英智则像汲取水分似的开始汲取酒瓶里的液体。

“你真的是个刚解开脖子上项圈的小少爷，是吧？”雷欧看到英智像个贪婪的幼儿似的模样不禁觉得有趣，一边系上皮带一边说。

英智愣了一下，蓝眼睛中忽然露出一种混合了气馁和失望的神情：“你认出我了吗？”

“所以你是那种经常会被认出来的人了。”雷欧觉得英智的反应很奇怪，不过已经没时间了，“不过放心吧，我不知道。”

英智似乎安心了。他纤细的手腕从胸前落下，酒瓶被随手放在小小的办公桌上。雷欧套上帽子，打算离开。英智则说：“那再见......啊，也可能不再见了。我猜你没有把名字告诉我的打算吧？”

“的确没有。抱歉啊，天使。明明我知道你的名字。”雷欧笑了笑，“不过不公平的事情很多的。”

实际上，出于一种纯粹的善意，他也希望自己在一段时间内不会再见到天祥院英智这个名字。

英智挑了挑眉，随即恢复了昨晚清醒时的礼貌，朝雷欧点了点头，“好吧。那、咳！”

英智忽然剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“......你没事吧？”出于谨慎，雷欧问道，“你想要我让旅馆的人叫个医生过来吗？”

“没关......咳、咳！请、请不要叫医生。”英智被雷欧的提议吓到了似的，挥了挥手，“我再去躺......”英智把手撑在桌上，想移动到床边。可是过分瘦削的躯体仅仅只承受了这样微不足道的运动，就开始崩塌了。英智吐出一口鲜血，在同样猩红的地毯上留下了一小摊难以察觉的污迹，飘落似的半跪倒在床前。

“喂！”雷欧快步上前，但没扶住英智。雷欧抓住英智的肩膀，发现他的额头上因为刚刚的摔倒而沁出了血。

“喂，听得到我吗！”雷欧的心里仍然怀着一丝侥幸，但英智脸色比之前更加苍白，双眼也紧紧地闭着，已经昏倒过去了。雷欧口袋里的工作日志掉了出来，他几乎是下意识地把手册翻到了今天的日期。天祥院英智的名字——刚刚还并不在今天的工作范围里的名字——出现在了他的手册上。更要命的是，那个名字后边的时间正飞快地减少，与英智失去血色的速度成正比，雷欧产生了一种记载剩余时间的红色墨水几乎要飞溅到自己的眼中的错觉。数字上诡异的红光代表有什么地方出了问题，这种错误时不时会发生，但雷欧心知肚明这次的错误和自己有关。是那几瓶酒有问题——不对，这不应该——没时间再想了。雷欧的脑海一片浆糊。

该死。自己早该预料到的，雷欧在高度的紧张中机械地想道，濑名说得没错，自己在人群中就是一个设计之外的危险因素。他用不同的方式偷偷接触过人类很多次了，但今天是他第一次见到后果。

“太不精准了。”他几乎能听到死神的前辈摇头叹气的声音。

偏偏在此时传来了女仆的敲门声。“客房服务。”女仆粗声说。

“我们不用。”雷欧不经思索地回答道。

女仆推着车走了。在瓷盘碰撞的声音中，雷欧发热的头脑让他做出了一件会让他后悔的事。

他咬破了自己的手指，在工作日志上的天祥院英智那一栏上画了一个大大的“X”。

红色的“X”下，朝零流逝的时间缓慢地停了下来，最终落在了“8h49min”上。而随着被当作红墨水的替代品的血迹逐渐干涸，英智的名字最终消失了。

在死神们的档案里，天祥院英智正式成为了一个已死之人。然后在人间，醒来的英智可以永远享受他生命中不会流动的最后八个小时零四十九分钟，而不用担心死神的造访。

雷欧呆呆地看着英智的呼吸逐渐平息下来，直到窗外传来的钟声敲了十下，雷欧才想起清理英智额前的伤口，再把他放回床上。

他重新把黑皮小册子塞进自己的口袋，麻木地走出了房门，意识到自己不得不飞去收割今天的第一个灵魂。


End file.
